Alvin (quest)
Alvin, the quest, begins in Chapter IV when Geralt finds the boy a third time (the first being in the Outskirts, then later at St. Lebioda's Hospital). It is during this quest that Alvin and the witcher get to know each other. Walkthrough When he first steps foot in the village of Murky Waters, the first person Geralt meets is not a resident of the Lakeside but none other than his best friend and celebrated bard, Dandelion. It appears that Triss not only teleported the witcher to the sleepy village, but also the troubadour at the end of Chapter III. Dandelion fills the witcher in on what has happened since he left the Trade Quarter and reveals the reason for their sudden appearance in this lovely but seemingly irrelevant little hamlet: Alvin is here! Yes, that Alvin and he is being cared for by a local woman, Alina. So our hero sets off the find Alvin and make sure he is all right. As it turns out, he is. He is not just all right, he is happy, well except for being plagued by nightmares that leave him shaken and barely able to breathe. But Triss has thought of this. Before she sent Dandelion along to meet Geralt, she entrusted him with a letter for Geralt and a parcel for Alvin. The parcel contains a dimeritium amulet which is meant to keep Alvin's dreams at bay and keep his burgeoning magical abilities in check. It takes a little convincing, but Alvin does agree to wear the amulet, but it is not nearly powerful enough to do what Triss hoped it would, or Alvin's abilities are far greater than she thought. Either way, this tactic does not have the intended effect. Alvin continues to have nightmares, but he generally stays in good spirits as he now gets to follow a real witcher around. As they roam the area together, the two have quite a few discussions about the world, Alvin's dreams and abilities, witchers and elves. Whether he likes it or not, the witcher finds himself drawn into Alvin's life and caring about the boy, and possibly worse: giving advice. At the end of the chapter, the Order of the Flaming Rose swoops in on the village, intent on making the villagers pay for harbouring elven fugitives. It is during this confrontation that Alvin once again disappears, but this time of his own volition. Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher quests Notes * This quest may play out differently based on whom Geralt entrusts Alvin to, Shani or Triss. Phases which play out differently show the different options with indented text. * If Geralt left Alvin with Triss, the Gambling Ghost will propose a game of dice to determine who gets to keep Alvin. If Geralt loses the game, the ghost becomes hostile and Geralt must kill him. There is no way to let the ghost keep Alvin (alas). * At the end of the quest, the Lady can be found at the temple on Black Fern Island, rather than in the glade. Phases Alvin Dandelion told me that a peasant woman named Alina took Alvin in! I have to find him and talk to him. How did he end up here...? Obviously, Dandelion went straight to the inn.'' I must find Alvin and talk to him.'' A Bucolic Scene I managed to find Alvin. He seems to be in good hands, though I could be wrong. I'll take a look around, try to learn more about Alvin's guardians. I should speak with Julian. The Family Alina made a good impression, but the truth is I know more about monsters than I do about humans. I'm sure Dandelion has been gossiping away with the locals and can tell me more. I should talk to Dandelion about Alvin's new family. The Amulet Left Alvin with Shani earlier: :Dandelion remembered that Shani gave him a letter for me and that Triss provided a dimeritium amulet for Alvin. I should give the pendant to the boy as quickly as possible. Last time I saw him he was in Alina's house. He should be somewhere in the village. I must give Alvin the dimeritium amulet. Left Alvin with Triss earlier: :Dandelion remembered that Triss gave him a letter for me and a dimeritium amulet for Alvin. I should give the pendant to the boy as soon as possible. Last time I saw him he was in Alina's house. He should be around.'' I must give Alvin the dimeritium amulet.'' By the River Small Ruins If Geralt left Alvin with Shani: By the River :Alvin likes to spend time on the riverbank near the village. As pastoral as the landscape seems, it could still be a dangerous area. I should find Alvin before he gets into trouble. I should look for Alvin on the riverbank near the village. If Geralt left Alvin with Triss: Small Ruins :Alina claims that Alvin often plays by the ruins near the village. I should look for Alvin by the ruins near the village. A Prophecy If Geralt left Alvin with Shani: :I found Alvin on the riverbank near the village. Before I gave him the amulet, the boy prophesied again. Maybe the amulet will give him more control over his powers... Now that I've done what Triss asked, I can tend to other matters. Alvin is safe. I can focus on other matters. If Geralt left Alvin with Triss: :I found Alvin among the ruins near the village. Before I gave him the amulet, the boy prophesied again. Maybe the amulet will give him more control over his powers... Now that I've done what Triss asked, I can tend to other matters. Witchers Option 1: :I told Alvin that no one can become a witcher now that none remain who can complete the mutations. The boy is both curious and smart. I wonder what will become of him... I told Alvin that becoming a witcher is impossible now that none remain who can complete the mutations. (1000 XP) Option 2: :I told Alvin that becoming a witcher involves suffering and pain. The boy is both curious and smart. I wonder what will become of him... I told Alvin that becoming a witcher involves suffering and pain. (1000 XP) Option 3: :I told Alvin he should be a knight rather than a witcher. The kid is both smart and curious. I wonder what will become of him... I told Alvin he should become a knight rather than a witcher. (1000 XP) Destiny Option 1: :I told Alvin that we forge our own fate. The kid needs some guidance. I'll look after him for the time being. He follows me around everywhere... I told Alvin that we are masters of our own fate. (1000 XP) Option 2: :I told Alvin that his powers are a gift. It seems the boy needs some guidance. I'll look after him for the time being. He follows me around everywhere... I told Alvin that his powers are a gift. (1000 XP) Option 3: :I told Alvin that people don't understand his gift and that he should keep it hidden. (1000 XP) New Information Berengar told me about his ties to Salamandra. He worked with them out of fear. Apparently, Salamandra is looking for Alvin. I'll leave Berengar alone for now. Maybe we'll talk again later. I learned some interesting facts. Maybe I can talk to Berengar again later. The Fisher King I think the Fisher King wants to see me. I wonder why... I should go see the Fisher King. The Lady of the Lake The Fisher King said that the Lady of the Lake wishes to see me. I have to go to Black Tern Island. I should go to Black Tern Island and speak with the Lady of the Lake. A Gift An extraordinary sword... The Lady of the Lake must think me important. The Lady of the Lake... She was worth seeing... '' (2000 XP + Aerondight) Nonhumans '''Option 1:' :Alvin was captured by elves. I have to rescue him. He wouldn't stop asking questions. I told him that the elves are fighting for their freedom, they have no choice. I need to speak with Toruviel. I must speak with Toruviel. (1000 XP) Option 2: :Alvin was captured by elves. I have to rescue him. He wouldn't stop asking questions. I told him that the elves are a relic of the past and they refuse to accept this. I need to speak with Toruviel. I must speak with Toruviel. (1000 XP) Option 3: :Alvin was captured by elves. I have to rescue him. He wouldn't stop asking questions. I told him that behind their beautiful masks, elves harbor a deep hatred for humans in their hearts. I need to speak with Toruviel. I need to speak with Toruviel. (1000 XP) Alvin's Disappearance Alvin disappeared in a teleport born of his untamed magical abilities and his fear. I couldn't stop him and now I've lost track of him. I was supposed to protect him... Alvin was terrified and teleported away during the fight. I doubt I'll find him. To Vizima Amidst the confusion of the fight, Alvin disappeared in a flash of magic energy. I have no idea where to look for the boy. We failed miserably, Dandelion and I... We should return to Vizima - maybe that's where he landed, maybe someone has seen him. Alvin has disappeared. I must return to Vizima and look for him. (5000 XP) Videos File:Alvin Quest Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher quests cs:Alvin (úkol) de:Alvin (Quest) es:Alvin (misión) fr:Alvin (quête) it:Alvin (missione) hu:Alvin (küldetés) pl:Alvin (zadanie) ru:Альвин (Квест)